


Three Times Lucy Notices...

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, Mention of Past Lucy Lane/James Olsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Lucy can’t help but admire at the way Kara slowly releases her toes and slowly straightens herself up, left arm being pulled across her chest, while she tosses her head back, laughing brightly at something Alex has said to her.(Lucy is so utterly grateful that Kara is distracted by her sister to notice Lucy wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket when she finally realizes she’s drooling at the sight of her ex-boyfriend’s adorable friend.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenOfTheLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/gifts).



~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Lucy Lane doesn’t get side tracked easily. She’d have never made it as far in her career with the military or as a lawyer, if she’d ever let herself do so, but she dares anyone to blame her after getting a good, long look at Kara Danvers’ mile long legs and not understand why she’d let herself slip into a daydream.

The first time Lucy truly notices what lays beneath Kara’s cardigans and dresses, the younger woman is leaning up to grab something off one of the top shelves in the supply closet, and it’s really only by chance that Lucy glances down in that moment and takes in Kara’s legs for the first time.

 

( _Lucy wonders why it’s taken her nearly three weeks before she realized._ )

 

Kara’s gripping the shelf lightly with her left hand, while reaching up to grab a parcel down for Winn, who’s talking a mile a minute on Kara’s right but honestly, Lucy doesn’t realize this, because she’s admiring the nearly sculpted definitions of Kara’s calf muscles.

They’re shapely but not overly so, Lucy notes almost absent-minded as her tongue darted out to lick at her bottom lip, eyes trailing from the left leg to the right, gaze nearly caressing those legs before a hand is suddenly being shoved in front of her face, fingers snapping.

 

( _Lucy knew, she knew that Kara had long legs that went on for miles, but she didn’t know they were as defined._ )

 

Head shooting up, Lucy swallows thickly as he takes in the concerned faces of Winn and Kara, the younger woman drawing her hand back towards her chest.

“Lucy?” Kara’s brows were down turned, lips dipped into a frown, eyes searching Lucy for any sign of injury or explanation for Lucy’s behavior, “Are, are you alright?”

“Wha-what?” Lucy blinked once, then twice before she seemed to finally snap back to herself, body jerking back as she snapped her jaw shut, eyes widening before she forced her lips to twist into a sheepish looking smile, “Sorry, just let myself get sidetracked for a moment,” she finally spoke, voice the tiniest bit breathy before she cleared her throat. She tightened her grip on the folders in her left hand, while she used her right to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s just been one of those days,” she tacked on giving them both a firm nod, she quickly spun on her heel and scurried away as quickly as she could, while making it look like she was running away.

 

( _Lucy’s doomed. So completely and utterly doomed, and she’s not entirely sure she’s upset by it either, because nothing compares to Kara Danvers legs._ )

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The second time Lucy notices Kara’s slim but muscular body, the younger woman is nearly bent in half, hands wrapped around the points of her trainers, muscles taught and clearly defined from how her arms are stretched out completely.

Lucy can’t help but admire at the way Kara slowly releases her toes and slowly straightens herself up, left arm being pulled across her chest, while she tosses her head back, laughing brightly at something Alex has said to her.

 

( _Lucy is so utterly grateful that Kara is distracted by her sister to notice Lucy wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket when she finally realizes she’s drooling at the sight of her ex-boyfriend’s adorable friend._ )

 

Lucy snaps out of her stupor to the unfortunate sight of Alex grinning sharply at her from a few feet away. Scowling slightly at the woman, she let a sharp huff before whipping her head around to glare over at James, who has gently elbowed her side, his lips stretched wide in a grin as he wiggled his brows down at her.

 “You want to keep that arm?” Lucy narrowed her eyes up at her ex, lips curled back into a scowl, crossing her arms under her chest.

James simply chuckled in reply before beginning his own stretches before they went for their run.

Lucy scowled deeper at the man, before turning to go, only to nearly run into Alex, who was suddenly standing in front of Lucy.

“Lane,” Alex began, her voice teasing with just the barest hint of a threat underneath, “Something you wanna talk about?” She jutted her chin over to where Kara was helping Winn out with his own stretches.

Lucy lets her body tense, eyes narrow at the DEO agent. She knows the woman is simply feeling her out, trying to determine if Lucy is going to mess with Alex’s sister, but thankfully before Lucy can answer, they hear a sharp whelp, causing both women to turn and see Winn sprawled out on the ground, somehow his legs tangled together.

 

( _Lucy has never had a_ thing _about arms before she got a clear look at Kara’s own…Then again, Lucy had never really had a thing about legs either.)_

 

 _(She can’t believe how distracting she’s finding Kara’s body._ )

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The third time Lucy notices exactly how Kara’s body, she’s seeing the younger woman in her Supergirl costume as Kara Danvers for the first time.

 

( _Lucy can’t truly appreciate how Kara fills out her costume, with how tight her chest is, how thick the lump in her throat hurts to swallow around.)_

 

 _(But after the hurt dies down, after the feelings of betrayal fade away, Lucy can’t help but be mesmerized by the way the material fits Kara. She’s always noted how well Supergirl fills out her costume, but she can’t help but admire the way Kara looks._ )

 

Seeing National City’s hero and Cat Grant’s assistant, for the first time as a whole, without her pretending or hiding away part of who she is, Lucy can’t help but be entranced by what she sees.

“Are, are you sure you’re okay?” Kara asks, her voice small, shoulders hunched up, arms wrapped loosely around her as she shuffles in front of Lucy. Her eyes are watery, bottom lip nibbled raw from how she’s spent the last few minutes biting at it.

Taking a breath, Lucy gave a small smile, and a nod. “Not, not yet but I’ll get there soon.”

 

 _(It takes a while but eventually Lucy puts it behind her, understands completely why she was kept out of the secret._ )

 

( _Lucy thought she had a handle on her drooling after seeing Kara’s legs all those months ago.)_

 

 _(She doesn’t_.)

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

( _Lucy was right, she wasn’t upset when she realized all those months ago that she was doomed…especially considering how well it’d worked out in her favor._ )

 

Lucy lied. She lied so hard, because nothing compares to Kara Danvers completely and utterly naked, spread out against the dark blue sheets of Lucy's bed.

 

( _Lucy just wishes that Alex would stop pointing out that Lucy is still drooling over Kara, whenever she see's her girlfriend show off her body. If she didn’t know the older Danvers sister would put up a hell of a fight, Lucy would knock her friend on her ass for making fun of her for it._ )

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> * I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
